1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes for iodinating substituted aromatic compounds over non-acid catalysts.
2. Discussion of Background
It has long been desired to be able to derivatize aromatic compounds and in particular condensed ring aromatic compounds in commercially attractive quantities since many of these compounds possess properties which would fill long sought needs. In particular, substituted benzene and naphthalene carboxylic acids or esters are particularly desired for use in the manufacture of polyesters which would have excellent properties when fabricated into films, bottles or coatings. However, known techniques for producing these carboxylic acids and esters are very expensive and impractical for commercial exploitation.